nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BattleFranky202
Hey!! It seems when one of us creates/edits a page, the other is the next one to edit it! Haha!! Ha! Ha....ha...he....(Ahem).Djcs410319 07:03, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :...Uhhh, yeah, okay... - BattleFranky202 13:10, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Wiki-Dumping STOP WIKI-DUMPING!!! We should be unique, and you are stealing content from other Wiki's. If you want to make an article, don't do the easy and wrong thing, by stealing it off of other Wiki's. Make it unique, right the article yourself. Thank you. - Pokemon DP :Sorry. It's just that this place is so empty, and no one stopped me before. But, anyway, I'll stop, and I'll try to make unique articles from now on. I'll also help out in improving other articles as well. - BattleFranky202 15:54, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, that's all I ask. I can help get the Official Art of the Earthbound characters, if you'd like. - Pokemon DP :::Also, please don't make Stub articles. If you don't know anything about the article subject, let someone else do the job. You can do articles on the Nintendo games you do know a lot about. Thank you. - Pokemon DP ::::Please, do you realize just how many stub articles there are on this Wiki? But you're right, I won't do that again. But the reason why I made those stub articles is because they shouldn't be deleted. - BattleFranky202 15:30, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :::::OK, fair enough. Just don't make Stub Articles again. I understand why you did that with the other ones, but from now on, don't make any stub articles. No Wiki starts off great, we are just starting off very small, we will get there. Thank you. - Pokemon DP ::::Right, I'll do my best. - BattleFranky202 22:50, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Uh... It is an expression. Regardless of who made the article on Wikipedia, you still should not take content from there. Even if it was you who made the article on Wikipedia, you should be unique here, and WikiDumping is considered stealing content, regardless of who it is stolen from. Please understand this. Pokemon DP :Okay, okay, I get it... I guess... Anyway, it was just for that moment. From now on, anything else will be from myself... really. - BattleFranky202 03:12, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Sysop Status You seem to be devoted to the site, so I was wondering if you wanted to become a sysop. Please respond on my talk page and I'll promote you (if you want to) as soon as I can. :Oh, sorry, I should have explained! A sysop is like being an admin, though you won't be able to promote other users. You'll be able to protect pages, delete pages and images, and so fourth. I'll turn you into one now, and if you decide that you don't want to be one, then I'll take you off! ::Thanks! - BattleFranky202 00:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :No problem! And here's how you create a category: Under search, just type in "Category: What ever you want", next, make a short summary (and press submit), then afterwards go to the page that fits the category and at the bottom place Category: Category name. If that doesn't help then I'm sure Wikia has a tutorial somewhere!